


Mesmerizing

by Icedlemon



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward First Times, Crime Fighting, Double Dating, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Legion of doom - Freeform, M/M, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, flustered bat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icedlemon/pseuds/Icedlemon
Summary: Superman dates the Batman, Brucie Wayne dates Clark Kent. What could possibly go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

_Monday , 14:32, Metropolis_

 

"Holy shit! You're actually saying yes to me! As-as in a date?" Superman began shaking uncontrollably.

  
"I thought it was obvious." Batman stated, his voice indifferent. "You're right, I think it's time for us to know more about each other by accompanying us to dinner."

  
"Okay!" Superman exclaimed. Blushing under Batman's sudden glare, he added, "So-oo, what time is good for you?"

  
"Wednesday night, perhaps?"

  
"Uhh..." Superman suddently remembered that he has another date with Bruce Wayne that night, but then he obviously didn't want either of them to know about it. "Oh no, I think I have someth-"

  
"Thursday then." Batman interreupted with a wave of his hand. "It's okay, I'll meet you at Gotham."

  
"Also evening?"

  
"Obviously."

  
Unable to hide his grin, Superman replied,"See you there then, B."

  
Batman gave a slight nod of his head, then something that remotely resembled a smile which only lasts for a micro-second, and marched towards his Batmoblie. Tracing his every move, Superman has a sudden panic attack over choosing Bruce or Batman. Both were flawless in their own way. Bruce is the epitome of perfection, except his brain. Batman is...Batman.

  
Signing, Superman figured that his chances with Bruce might has well been a negative, considering the sheer amount of men and women tripping over each other to get Bruce's attention, even just for a second. Most faint immediately after achieving this goal. To be honest, Clark has no idea why the billionaire playboy suggested to have dinner together. He was just mild mannered reporter Clark Kent, who awkwardly stumbled upon Bruce at a gala fundraising event. On the other hand, Batman, whoever he is, seems to be single (He hopes), but even getting within 7.5cm of the man is going to be harder than beating Doomsday.

  
Eh, let's just see how the dates go...Superman pondered in his position, his thoughts flying everywhere. Already people are gathering around him, some holding up their phones and others on the verge of emotional breakdown.

  
Flashing a smile at the crowd, Superman flew up into the sky with a sonic boom, and statistics of emotional teenage girls went up by 350%.


	2. Chapter 2

_Wednesday, 19:05, Gotham_

  
"So, I heard you've been busy these days?" Bruce inquired.

  
"Uh, yea. You know Perry, always pushing his employees to their limits, heh." Clark said, and adjusted the umbrella he was holding to completely cover Bruce next to him, sacrificing his left shoulder to the downpour. He still couldn't believe that he was on a date with the Bruce Wayne! He decided to be his most gentlemanly self.

  
Bruce noticed the shift in umbrella positions, but said nothing and continued walking down the brightly lit streets in search of his favourite restaurant.

  
"Bruce? Is Gotham always this rainy?"

  
"No, but it's always thundering."

  
Clark chuckled. "This city...reminds me of someone. Wait, no , forget it." He added quickly.

  
"Hm." Bruce stopped in front of a luxurious looking restaurant. "Here's the place." He motioned with his hand for Clark to get inside.

  
"Wow, this place is..." Clark was at a loss for words when they were finally inside. The ceiling was covered with sparkling chandeliers, crystals orbs reaching out to the furthest corner of the room. Each table was neatly decorated with contrasting black and white fabrics with a few candles and flowers on each table, and silverware were put in an almost OCD way, some being plated gold. On the far end of the room was a vine tree column, their branches invading the wooden ceiling and neighbouring walls. Bruce smiled at Clark's awestruck face and resisted the urge to squish it.

  
"..." Clark trailed off his sentence, pausing a bit longer to take in the view. "How did you get a reservation at a place like this?"

  
"I didn't." Bruce sauntered over to the reception table, switching to full-on Brucie Wayne, leaving a dumbfonded Clark behind.

  
"You...didn't?"

  
Ignoring Clark, Bruce leaned on the table with his elbow, looking lazily at the receptionist, a young girl, presumably who just finished university and paying full attention to her documents. "Hi, uh, table for two please."

  
"Name and number?" The girl spoke in monotone and continued staring at her papers, obviously bored by her job.  
"Well, we don't actually have a reservation, but-"

  
"Sorry sir, we are fully booked. There really are no tables left."

  
Bruce put on his playboy smile. "Not even one for Bruce Wayne?"

  
The girl snapped up her head, wide-eyed. "Oh! Certaintly! Mister Wayne, this way please." And hurriedly began leading the way to their table, trying to hide an obvious blush.

  
"I want somewhere quieter, what about that table over there?" Bruce pointed to the far end of the restaurant, a dimmly lit corner with an isolated table.

  
"Of course, Mister Wayne."

  
"Thank you." Bruce leaned down into the girl's ear and whispered, laughing at the sight of Clark's jealous stare at the back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is so annoying and not letting me write. >:(  
> One question: Are my chapters too short?


	3. Chapter 3

_Wednesday, 19:14, Gotham_

  
Somehow this date went better than Clark had expected.

  
Now, the pair was seated in quiet corner with just the right amount of brightness and away from attention. He had caused quite a scene earlier by losing control of his soaking wet umbrella, causing it to spring open without warning and ruining a couple's food. Luckily, Bruce swoopt in to help by offering to pay for the meal.

  
Still, it was better, at least they had peace.

  
Clark stared at the meun, scanning everything with superspeed. "Well, uh...What do you want to have, Bruce?" He looked up, only to find Bruce's misty eyes staring right at him, a clash of sapphire and silver. Shifting his feet, he tried again. "So what would you li-"

  
"Did anyone tell you that your clothes are too baggy?"

  
"...Sorry what?"

  
Bruce nodded at his oversized suit. "Your suit. It's 2 sizes bigger, the pants, 3. Not to mention your shirt is being slowly and agonizingly crumpled under that sleeve. Why don't you find one that's more tight-fitting, one that can...show off your physique."

  
Clark coughed. "Well, they were on sale, so..."

  
"I got a few suits that I can lend you."

  
"Thanks, but there really is no need for that."

  
Bruce sat back in his seat and smirked. "The point is, a man as handsome and as hot as Clark Kent shouldn't be wearing clothes that don't complement him."

  
Clark turned redder that a beetroot.

  
Amused, Bruce motioned to a nearby waiter with one swift motion. "I'll have the lobster soup and the mushroom risotto with truffle sauce, along with a bottle of Robert Mobdavi." Winking at the waiter, he turned to Clark. "So, what do you want, beautiful?"

  
"Uh, same, the lobster soup and...spaghetti."

  
The waiter scribbled something in light speed. "Would you like to have some drinks?"

  
"Uhm, water please."

  
"Water is complimentary here, sir."

  
"Oh, then, thanks," Clark half-smiled at the waiter, only to find him smiling at Bruce. Stiffling the urge to punch everything, he added, "Actually I'd like a...sparkling water."

The waiter nodded , then hurried back to the kitchen.

  
Clark waited until he was out of earshot, then muttered, "Do you do this to everyone you see? Flirt around then pretend they all fall for you?"

  
For a second, Clark saw guilt flashing in Bruce's eyes. "No! Clark, That's...not me."

  
"Not you?"

  
"I have to...keep up appearances."

  
Clark looked elsewhere, hoping that his bordom act can bring something more out of Bruce. "Mmhmm."

  
"You know, being a billionaire playboy and shit," With Bruce suddently looking desperate, Clark almost regretted his act. Almost.

  
"This is...not me." Bruce continued, staring at his feet. "You need to understand, Clark. Inside, inside, I am...more."

  
Perplexed, Clark leaned forward. "What do you mean?"

  
Bruce looked back up, a mix of unnamable emotions flashing in his eyes, then it was all gone with a wave of his hand. "Forget it, Kent. You don't need to know that. All you have to know is that I am not stupid, that's all."

  
"I never said you were-"

  
"Sirs, you entrees."

  
Clark looked up, it was the same waiter who took their orders. He stared down at his lobster soup, somehow more orange than he'd expected.

  
The waiter left, but not without a wink. Bruce managed a stiff smile back, and muttered a soft "sorry" to Clark.

 

"It's okay, Bruce, I'm also sorry."

 

"Just shut up and enjoy the meal." Bruce snapped in such a tone that rang a distant bell in Clark's mind, something familiar that he'd always heard...Very un-Brucie Wayne, that's for sure.

  
"Right. Okay." Clark picked up his spoon and began to devour the soup. Less umami than imagined, and a bit too much flour.

  
~

  
A cloud of unease hung upon the two, threatening to burst any second. Clark sipped at his soup quietly, while Bruce dissected his lobster in an almost frustrated way.

  
Awkward silence. Averted eyes. Shifting of feet. More stabbing of the poor lobster. Clark  had a sudden thought on what Aquaman would think about this, luckily he didn't order the seafood spaghetti.

  
After an eternity of soup sipping, their main courses and drinks arrived, by thankfully a different waiter. Bruce continued his aggresive food murder spree by first spearing his spoon into the rice, then bringing it back up like an uppercut. For the first time, Clark noticed the athletic build of Bruce Wayne, and felt his mouth go dry. He knew from paparazzi that the man liked to work out, but his physique didn't quite look like those enormously over-muscled people who treated working out as their job.

  
He caught Bruce's eye and quirked eyebrow, and realised too late that he'd been staring for an unfavourable amount of time. Feeling as if he'd been caught watching porn, he plunged his fork into his blood-like spaghetti and brought it to his mouth. Somehow, he'd forgotten to control his sucking force, and due to the noodle's elasticity, it smacked onto his face when he attempted to slurp it.

  
Bruce stared at him for a solid two seconds, then burst into fits of laughter with his head thrown back, until it died down to a bunch of giggling. He wiped at his eyes, still chuckling. "Holy shit, you made me cry." Reaching for a napkin, he leaned forward to wipe the red trail from Clark's face, who'd been too busy admiring the view of Bruce laughing to wipe it himself. His touch, even if it was covered by a napkin, sent sparkles up his spine.

  
"Oh my god Clark, that's not how you eat spaghetti, here, let me show you." Still smiling unconciously, Bruce took a spoon and a fork, then reaching over to Clark's plate, twirled a few strands of the noodle with it, holding the spoon underneath, so that after several graceful turns, the originally messy strands became a perfect ball of tomato sauce and noodle.

  
Smirking, Bruce took his ball of spaghetti and stuffed it into his mouth. The tomato sauce had stained his lips with flecks of scarlet which gave Clark a weird urge to wipe it off, possibly with a kiss.

  
"Mmh! This is good." Bruce said as he stole another ball of spaghetti. "Wanna try some of my rice?"

  
"Uh, okay." Clark looked around, trying to find a spoon.

  
"No need for that." Bruce said as if he could read his mind. "Here." He held out a spoonful of rice and waved it in front of Clark lazily.

  
Clark stared. "But, that's your spoon..."

  
"You don't have a problem with it, do you?"

  
"No, not really." Clark blushed furiously and took the treat, careful not to break the table under his hands.

  
"Delicious, right? Truffle sauce has always been my favourite." Bruce retrieved the spoon and digged back into his own meal.

  
"Yea, very nice." Clark smiled, relieved that the cloud of unease has dissipated.

  
Suddently, a bleeping in his ear caused his ears to perk. An incoming League call. Groaning in frustration, he blurted. "Sorry, gotta go. This is, uh, Perry wants to see me now, guess I'm in trouble, hah," hurriedly, Clark packed his belongings, then stuffed his umbrella, still dripping, into a clear plastic bag.

  
Bruce quirked an eyebrow. "Leaving so soon?"

  
"Really sorry Bruce, I have to go now. Err, I'll call you!" Clark jumped to his feet, packed and ready to go.

  
"Alright, I can't turn down such a hot date either." Bruce winked.

  
"Right..." Clark stood awkwardly for a few seconds, "Bye!" He ran off, resisting using his powers, even though being terribly anxious about what the hell would have needed the League at this time.

  
Back at the diner, Bruce, having left the bill and a generous amount of tips, headed straight back to Wayne manor after waiting for Clark to leave. He signed. The Legion of Doom is going to pay for breaking up their date like this!


	4. Chapter 4

_Wednesday, 20:21, Metropolis_

  
"This is Lois Lane of the Daily Planet. We're here at downtown Metropolis where the Legion of Doom is spotted with their usual destructive mannerism, the intentions are yet unknown. Members of the Justice League are arriving on the scene...Jimmy, are you recording?"

  
Jimmy Oslen adjusted the camera frustratedly. "Wait a bit, I'm not getting a signal here."

  
An explosion rang out behind them, making the pair scramble from their hidden position from underneath a truck. A few seconds later, that too, exploded.

  
"Shit. The camera." Lois panted. "Come on!" Grabbing Jimmy's wrist, they fled through blocks of fire and destruction. It was raining bullets and broken glass, flames threatening to consume them from behind. She'd done this before. Still running, she took her walkie talkie out, and with one glance, cursed at the low battery signal flashing mockingly in her face.

  
"This is Lois Lane of the Daily Planet. The Legion of Doom are on a massive detruction spree here in downtown Metropolis. My battery's about to die, and I'm likely to join it soon."

  
Another explosion, this time closer, knocked the two into a collapsed wall. The walkie talkie clattered away, out of sight.

  
She groaned. She could feel her back purpling, her vision a confused blur. Jimmy lay unconcious a few metres away, blood trickling from his nose and mouth.

  
She heard laughter. Felt a cold and bony hand on her neck. Instinct let her punch the blurred figure, and it fell away, cackling even more manically.

  
The attacker was back on her in no time. Remembering the fighting techniques Clark had taught her, she punched him near the trachea, then, turning around, drove an elbow into the spine. He turned around, and through her foggy vision, Lois could make out an unaturally shaped mouth, which was carved in some way to make out a twisted smile, highlighted with red lipstick. Coldness flooded over her. The Joker.

  
Screeching with glee, Joker reached towards her, arms outstreched like a hug. Panicing, she caught his head in her arms, then using a wrestling move, threw the clown a perfect arc in the air onto the ground.

  
Joker landed on the ground in a heap, dust collecting on his purple suit. Lois was just about to grab Jimmy and run, but suddenly, a wave of exhaustion washed over her and she fell on her knees, dizzy and panting hard. Black spots swarmed around her vision, and somewhere in the confusion, sensed Joker crawling back up, laughing even more maniacally than before.

  
Then, a flash of blue and red, and he was gone, yanked from his position quicker than the normal eye can process in a whirl of wind. Before her hair could settle, Superman was in front of her, his face contorted in worry.

  
"Lois! Are you okay?"

  
Clark's voice was a distant bell, ringing in her head, a diminuendo. She became aware of her surroundings, Jimmy's still body, the raging fires, the echoing sounds of an ongoing battle, and the world faded to nothingness.

  
~

  
He couldn't get there fast enough. Always a step behind.

  
Superman gathered Lois in his hands and rushed to the nearest hospital, then went back to get Jimmy. It hurts to see his friends like this.

  
"Superman, Come in!"

  
Upon hearing the deep bassoon in his comm, he smiled despite the chaos around. "Yes, Batman?"

  
"Lex has kryptonite bullets. Stay away from him and let me handle it."

 

"You sure you don't need my help?"

  
"That's an order!"

  
"Alright, okay. I'll get Giganta."

  
Without a proper responce, Batman went offline. Oh well, Giganta shouldn't be hard to handle. I'll just have to get her away from here to minimize the damage. He mused, and rocketed back into battle.

  
~

  
Batman threw another batarang at the fully armoured Lex Luthor, only to have it flicked aside like popcorn.

  
"Like my new suit, Batman?" Lex drawled, barreling forward. "It's double coated with anodized aluminium and titanium. More strength and less weight, all specially designed to kill you."

  
Batman continued running on the rooftop of a bank, which is likely to collapse soon. Taking three explosive batarangs from his belt, he jumped upwards in a somersault, and embedded them into the crooks of his suit.

  
"What the-" Before he could finish the sentence, they went off, blasting him backwards. The building shook underneath his feet, and Batman grappled away.

  
The once-proud bank collapsed, burying Lex with rubble and dust. His suit should protect him from most of the damage, Batman thought. Then realised someone was behind him.

  
He swung around to attack, but she was faster. Ducking below his fist, Cheetah hit his chin with her palm, causing him to stumble backwards. She leaped forward, angry and screeching.

  
Batman ducked out of the way, fur brushing past his nose.  He sniffled, feeling a sneeze coming.

  
Cheetah screamed and attempted to claw him, only half of which could be deflected. He gritted his teeth and took out an electric shocker. She kicked out, he grabbed the leg, throwing her down, and prepared to shock her.

  
Suddenly, her other leg shot up, wrapping around his neck and brought him down. The unpleasant sound of teeth grinding against teeth quaked his ear drums as he fell to the ground on his chin, any urge to sneeze vanished.

  
She was back up in no time, kicking away the shocker and trying to pull away the cowl. He twisted his body, and she was slammed to the side with a squeak.

  
Moving fast, he took another shocker and hurtled it at Cheetah. She went up in sparks, her hair standing on end, her mouth wide open in a silent scream, until finally, she fell to the ground, smoking and singed.

  
"Batman!" It was Superman. Who else would be this stupid to check on him in the middle of a fight?

  
Not turning around, he slapped a pair of handcuffs onto Cheetah. "I can feel you scanning me, stop it."

  
"I just...are you okay?" Superman stared at him, concern creasing his perfect face.

  
"I'll live. Did you take care of Giganta?"

  
"Uh, yea. I did, The others are almost done now, I think." He turned his head towards the smoking city. "Only Cold left with Flash."

  
Batman turned around, and noticed that there were still a few flecks of red on those pink lips where the spaghetti had left.  The hair gel he had put on has already started to weaken, tuffs of messy hair was sticking out, but never covering the "S" strand at the front. Making a mental note to recommend some better hair gel brands, he said. "Then let's go and get Luthor. He's in there." He pointed towards the ruins of the bank.

  
"...Are you sure you're fine? I mean, your armour.." Superman trailed off. Batman followed his line of sight to his own torn suit, thin lines of blood already leaking out of the tears, and suddenly became conscious of his bleeding chin, a dull ache he'd just started to feel.

  
"I said I'm fine! Don't you have superhearing?" He snapped, irked about his exposure of weaknesses.

  
Superman held up his hands in front of him, knowing that trying to reason with the provoked bat will only result in a piece of kryptonite shoved down his throat. "Okay! Let's go get Luthor then."

  
Batman grumbled something incoherent, and grappled away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Action scenes are a pain to write :/


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Jonn eating oreos is my weakness.

_Thursday, 03:57, JL Watchtower_

  
Superman watched as Batman stitch himself up in the med bay, now isolated and empty. His cowl was still on, his bare chest shiny with sweat and decorated with bloody slashes. Every stitch was like a stab, but he willed himself to watch, a punishment, to remind himself that he needed to do better next time.

  
Seeing his best friend's heavily scarred chest, he was striked by a sudden thought on what he face looked like underneath the cowl. Was is covered with war scars like his chest? But his only exposed part, his mouth and chin, were clean. Without warning, an image of Bruce Wayne popped into his head. Oh hell, what am I thinking!  Superman shook his head, blushing unconsciously.

  
He looked back. The bed was now speckled with a few more dots of blood, a stark contrast to the white sheets and background, reminding him of a hospital. Clark had always hated hospitals. They were the first places he would drop people off after being rescued, most are minor wounds, but some he'd seen made him wish he could bleach his eyes and huddle at the corner for at least a day. It reminded him of his difference from the people of this world. That he was invincible, but they're not. He could only be killed by a green rock, but them? Even a pebble thrown hard enough would do. His difference sometimes makes him lonely.

  
He thought of his super-powered friends and wondered if they'd ever had the same thought.

  
And what about Batman? He has no special powers, unless Hal's claim of him being a vampire was true. Maybe he admires them, maybe he hates them, it's hard to tell what's going on in that brain of his.

  
Maybe he should ask Jonn to help read Batman's mind for him.

  
Suddently feeling zippy, he rushed to find Jonn. The martian was at the cafeteria as usual, munching on an entire box of oreos, packages of different flavours arranged neatly next to him.

 

"Jonn! I need to ask you for something! Uh...this may sound weird but, can you help read Batman's mind for me?"

 

Jonn stared.

  
"Wait, that's not...no, I mean, I only want to know what he thinks about me."

  
"You mean platonically or romantically?" Jonn bit off a chunk of oreo.

  
"...Neither. In terms of...teammates."

  
"Hmm. I have to admit, this is a strange request indeed, and I don't think Batman would approve of this." Jonn gazed at his oreo as if it held the mysteries to the universe. "Just a quick mind read shouldn't do any harm."

  
Superman grinned. "Thanks Jonn! That means a lot to me!" He stared to hover, but when he saw Jonn still sitting on his couch, he asked. "Aren't you coming?"

  
"I need to finish my breakfast."

  
"Oreos are your breakfast?"

  
Jonn shrugged. "The bakery is not opened yet and these oreo boxes have just arrived."

 

Superman stared at the boxes in dismay. It is going to be some time before he could mind read for him.

 

~

  
Pain is inevitable, but suffering is optional.

  
Years of training at the isolated Tibet mountains, and it was these words that left the deepest impression on him.

  
He'd lost count on the number of wounds that need stitching up over the past few years of being Batman. He remembered the poker-face Alfred had put on after his first night out, it was just scratches and bruises. As time went past and his fights became more brutal, still, he kept up his English calmness act, bringing bandages along with breakfast everyday.

  
It was his first encounter with Bane that finally made Alfred snap. That night, he had literally crawled back to the cave, barely conscious and bleeding everywhere. The next day was a series of lectures and reflections, even the subject of giving up Batman was mentioned.

  
Bruce stared at his reflection. Shifted his eyes to the newly added stitches across his chest. They will soon join the maze of scars that littered his body, a constant reminder that he has to do better next time, train harder.

  
He covered them with bandages. The action sent sharp, stabbing pains around the stitches, and he wished them not to tear. That would just mean more precious time wasted on re-stitching himself up.

  
Glancing to the automatic doors, he noticed that Superman was gone. Unease shot through his spine but was gone as quickly as it has arrived. With slow and careful motions, he put back on his Batman suit, and headed towards the computer rooms.

  
Superman's face lit up as Batman stomped into the room. It was as if he'd released every wave of sunlight absorbed during the day. This, of course, quickly switched to concern upon seeing his tight jawline.

  
"Working already?"

  
Batman swirled into a chair and looked at the monitors. "I need to update some files first."

  
"Just don't...overwork yourself. I mean, it's 5 am, and we've just returned from battle."

  
"I've been through worse."

  
Superman had an urge to pull him in close, to hold him in his arms, cup his face with his hands and perhaps land a soft kiss on his cowl, knowing that he was safe but not hurting like he is now.

  
"Shut up."

  
Bewildered, Superman said. "I didn't say anything!"

  
"You were thinking, it's annoying."

  
"..." Signing, Superman took a seat next to Batman, and watched him work in silence.

  
~

  
Time ticked by. With superhearing you could hear the tiny mechanics clicking and spinning away in the clock, making up the time as we see on clocks.

  
Superman looked at the string of data Batman had typed on the screen, none of it made any sense. Still, the rhythmic clacking of keyboards never once faltered, and it was like music to Clark's ears. Beyond the Watchtower's steel walls, he could sense the sun coming up, the great ball of warmth that blessed him with powers. It was now that he realised how long he'd been sitting there, staring at his friend.

  
He got up with a noisy stretch, earning glares. "Hmm, I'm hungry. You?"

  
"Flash has some candy stacked in there." Batman nodded towards a drawer on the right.

  
Interested, Superman reached for the drawer, and was greeted by a massive pile of unhealthy but appealing food.

  
"He wouldn't mind if I borrowed some, right?" Superman grinned.

  
"Nah, I get some all the time while on duty. He never said a thing."

  
Digging into the mountain of candy, something caught his eye. "What is this?"

  
"It's a candy ring. It's just normal rock candy but attatched to a ring. Robin and Batgirl get those all the time." With a sign, he logged out of the computer and got up, rubbing his eyes.

 

Superman tore open the wrapping. The candy was raspberry flavoured and shaped like a diamond. An impulsive thought suddently hit him.

  
"Hey, uh, Batman?"

  
"Hmm?"

  
"Can you, like, hold your hand out?"

  
Hesitantly, Batman lifted his arm. "...Okay."

  
His brain was dazed, every neuron firing randomly without command. Without thinking, he slipped the candy ring onto Batman's fourth finger. He heard a sharp intake of breath, but the finger remained unmoved, and as elegant as a candy ring can be, it fits his finger perfectly. His hands were still hovering aroung the ring. Neither man dared to breath, and pindrop silence filled the room.

  
The moment was ruined by a click. Both heads snapped simultaneously towards the door. There stood Jonn, holding up an old-fashioned camera with a huge smile on his face.

  
Batman groaned and buried his head in Superman's neck. The latter, however, was too busy to notice it and went crimson red. 

 

"Jonn! It's...not what it looks like!"

  
He smirked. "Really? But I sense pink bubbles in Batman's mind and the wedding march playing in yours."

  
Superman opened his mouth to retort, but clamped it shut again.

  
"What? You wanted me to read his mind. And I just finished my oreos." Jonn shrugged innocently and took a few more pictures. "Oh, the league is going to love this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos and lovely comments on my previous chapters! They really mean a lot to me! <3 <3


	6. Chapter 6

_Thursday, 18:01, Gotham_

  
Batman sat perched on top of the GCPD, the wind spreading out his cape behind him. Superman is late for the date, as expected. Probably still trying to bribe Jonn out of sharing the pictures with the league. He signed. The fact that Jonn could read his mind bothers him more than Superman proposing with a candy ring.

  
There was a distortion in the wind. "Superman." He greeted without turning around. "I can feel you scanning me."

  
"Just wanted to make sure you're okay."

  
"You're late."

  
"Jesus, Batman. It's only for one minute!"

  
"Still..." Batman turned from the edge, and the epitome of perfection stood in front of him. His hair were combed back to its usual Superman look, and his suit a little shinier. He could even smell the perfume coming off, the same one that Clark used. Sometimes he'd wondered if his identity could ever be more obvious.

 

"Is that a cat under your arm?" Batman scowled, annoyed by the company.

  
"Oh-that!" Superman took the cat out. It was midnight black with icy blue eyes. "Well, she's the reason I was late. Found her on top of a tree."

  
"What did I say about adopting animals at our last league meeting?"

  
"I'm not going to adopt her! I was just carrying her around and...well, I liked her company." Superman said, stroking the cat.

  
"You will bring her back to the nearest animal centre immediately."

  
He looked at Batman with wide, puppy eyes. "But-"

  
"I want you as my only company tonight. No one else."

  
Superman stayed silent for an eternity. Finally, he said. "Alright, but five more minutes!"

  
Batman signed, but said nothing as he watched him stroke the cat. Somehow, there was a building jealousy towards the cat with each stroke. At the end of five minutes, he was feeling downright scornful.

  
After Superman returned from delivering the cat, he proposed on buying some snacks. Batman grudgingly accepted, jealousy souring his mouth.

  
They reached ground level together, a zoom of blue and black. Unmistakably, people stared as Superman marched down the street, with Batman trailing behind gloomily. A few whipped out their phones and took some pictures, and nearly all turned around and began following the two.

  
They reached a coffee shop. Superman was drawn to it by the decorations that reminded him of a farm. As he turned around to close the door behind him, he had a moment of shock at the clamouring people outside, all pushing to get inside. "Batman? What are they doing here?"

  
"Just get the food." He sounded tired.

  
Closing the door is impossible now, so the heros just ordered their food, and waited patiently among the sea of people, noisy and raising cameras. The man at the counter insisted that they have it for free.

  
After getting the food, they began inching their way back outside. Batman could have sworn he'd felt someone poke his rear. Lifting the bag of food high above his head to avoid it being crushed, he gritted his teeth and moved forward with much difficulty.

  
Finally out in the open, he turned towards Superman. "We have to get out of here quick enough to avoid anybody following us. Also, remind me next time to order a delivery."

  
"Oh, so there's a next time!" Superman grinned. "But okay, where should we go?"

  
He whispered an address. Still smiling, Superman wrapped an arm around his waist. Someone in the crowd screamed. He leaned down, picked up his feet with his other arm, and zoomed into the sky.

  
 ~

  
Sitting on a cold and dusty rooftop of a warehouse with some takeaways hardly seems like the perfect date, but to them, it was as good as it can be.

  
They sat with their feet dangling over the edge. Batman unwrapped his burger and bit into it ferociously before taking a sip of his black coffee. Awkward silence hung in the air like mist.

  
"You know, I won't be suprised if Jonn has already shared the photos." Batman stated, staring at the Gotham skyline.

  
"Look, I'm sorry for what has happened earlier-"

  
"I'm not asking for an apology, Superman. I'm just saying."

  
"Yeah, but that was...embarrassing."

  
Batman huffed, and suddently felt a hand on his waist like they were flying a few moments ago, but he hadn't moved. It was just his touch, felt even through his armour and ego. He felt a blush creeping up his face as he remembered Superman carrying him into the sky, his face only centimeters from his chest.

  
"Batman, you okay? Your heart rate is rising." Superman peered at him. "Is something wrong?"

  
"No! Nothing. Everything is fine." Batman said quickly, and chomped into his burger, struggling to keep his mind clear.

  
Superman was obviously unconvinced, but said nothing.

  
Eager to change topic, Batman said. "So, what's your thing with cats?"

  
Superman raised an eyebrow. "My _thing_?"

  
"You save cats out of trees everyday. According to my batcomputer, there were at least two hundred and fifty three cats saved this week."

  
"You really are the world's greatest detective, aren't you."

  
Batman smirked.

  
"I don't see any difference between cats and us. I mean, we're all the same when we need help,  I see them stuck, so I just go help them down."

 

"Are there really that many stupid cats in Metropolis?"

  
Superman smiled. "Yep. They climb up then get too afriad to climb back down. Speaking of cats, did you know that someone in Metropolis mistook you for "Catman"?"

  
Batman almost choked on his coffee. "Catman?"

  
"Well, there was a foggy picture of you on the newspaper, then this guy was convinced there is a new vigilante in Gotham, the Catman."

  
"That name is ridiculous."

  
"I know, right!" Superman turned towards him, his mouth stuffed full with food. "Well, it's certaintly worse than yours."

  
Batman scowled. "There's nothing wrong with my name."

  
"Did anyone tell you that your scowl is adorable?"

  
He flushed, and the cowl could no longer hide it. "...No."

  
Superman leaned in and wiped a bread crumb from his mouth. "Is the Batman, knight of fear and justice, actually blushing? This has to be a dream." He trailed a finger along the pink lips and smiled.

  
"I must be dreaming." Batman muttered.

  
He felt a brush over his scarlet cheek, and closed his eyes, melting into the touch.

  
"Reminds me of a sunset." He looked at the gloomy Gotham sky. "Do you want to see what it looks like?"

  
And they were in the air once again.

  
~

  
Metropolis was a huge contrast to Gotham. The latter was permanently cloudy, so time is unknown if you don't have a watch. As they arrived, landing on top of the golden globe of the Daily Planet, the full glory of the sunset was just beginning to play.

  
They sat close to each other, shoulders almost touching. The colour red blankets the sky, the dying sun slowly sinking below the horizon, a blazing orange ball of heat and energy.

  
Batman felt the warmth of the sun slowy heat up his cold armour. It was...comforting. He'd never really liked the sun, as it took away his element of darkness and made him sweaty and uncomfortable in summer. He took in the magnificent sight.

 

"Isn't it beautiful?" Superman smiled.

  
Batman could only stare at the kryptonian, who's literally radiating light from every pore on his skin. "Yeah."

  
A few seconds later, he added. "Oh, and the sun's nice too."

  
After some time, the sun finally sunk below the horizon, and the world returned to darkness. It calmed him, making his head heavy, and he suddently became aware of his lack of sleep.

  
Inching closer, he dropped his head onto Superman's shoulder, and closed his eyes, feeling utterly exhausted. Before his dreams consumed him, he had a sudden and stupid thought that his head fits perfectly with the arc of his shoulder.

  
He relaxed and let sleep take over.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hugs to everyone who left comments or kudos!


	7. Chapter 7

Bruce woke with a start. Something was wrong. The pillow was too firm and somehow heating up by its own accords. The bed was concert hard and cold, and he was still in the bat-suit.

  
Groggily, he reached for his cowl to tear it off, then suddenly remembered.

  
His hands froze in mid-air, and surveyed his surroundings in slow-mo as if in a horror movie. He was on top of the Daily Planet, the sky blue and cloudless, and the Metropolis sun glaring at him.

  
"Where is Sup-" He mumbled, and felt his "pillow" shift, then a noisy yawn above him.

  
"Oh, morning, sunshine!" Superman beamed at him, and in that moment, the sun seemed less bright when compared.

  
Batman stared. "Why did you not wake me up?"

  
He scratched his head, "Well, you looked so cute when you're asleep..."

  
"You know it's hard to take you seriously when I'm staring up at your nostrils."

  
"Whatever. You're still cute."

  
Batman huffed and looked away, barely containing a blush.

  
"So, you're just going to lie here all day?" Superman asked hopefully.

  
"Ever heard of morning grogginess? Two more minutes and a cup of coffee, then I'll be off."

  
"Okay..." He signed with exaggerated disapointment and pouted.

  
"Oh my god, don't you dare give me that face." Batman sat up immediately and turned away. He checked his armour. "I have to go back and see if anything has happened last night."

  
Superman grieved over the sudden coolness on his lap, and made a decision. Moving with super-speed, he appeared in front of the bat and cupped his face with his hands.

  
"Wha-" He squeaked, then felt a pair of hot and firm lips pressed against his own. One hand sneaked from his face to the back of his neck and the other down to his waist. His mind short-circuited and his muscles rendered unresponsive. As the kiss was deepened, he closed his eyes and surrendered to the moment, lost in the sea of love.

  
As they broke apart, Superman has this unbelievable innocent face plastered on. "Ever heard of a morning kiss?"

  
Batman smiled, and looked away, biting his lower lip.

  
"See you later!" Superman beamed.

  
~

  
Back at the cave, Bruce threw off his gadgets and suit in a heap, waking the sleeping bats hanging from the ledge. They fluttered away screeching, no doubtedly going to Alfred for food.

  
Except they weren't. The old butler was right next to the Bat-computer, his rage hidden behind an calm mask. He managed to speak first before Bruce could.

  
"Master Bruce, it will be greatly appreciated if you could kindly inform the family of any overnight dates in the future, sir." Alfred muttered, stressing on the "sir".

 

Bruce froze in his tracks. "Wha-dates? No, Alf! There was a league, something, emergency mission, somewhere..." He trailed off, then remembered that it was futile arguing with Alfred.

  
He raise an eyebrow and strided forward. "Did you know how worried we were? Waiting for you to come back and not knowing where you are, or what could possibly has happened to you...we were frantic, Bruce! Master Dick searched the entire town for you!"

  
Bruce winced under Alfred's penetrating glare. "I'm...sorry."

  
"From now on, I'm placing GPS trackers and bugs on you. Permanently."

  
"What?! Oh come on! Alfred!"

  
"At least we'll know where you are."

  
"But, I feel like a kid with this!"

  
"That's right, you are, sir."

  
Bruce mumbled something incomprehensible.

  
"I'd expect you to apologise to Master Dick as well."

  
"Of course, Alf," he signed, and slumped further.

  
Punishing silence stretched between the two men. The bats danced in noisy circles above them.

  
"I'm just curious, sir," Alfred asked suddently, his voice notably less harsh, "but you never told me that you're a homosexual."

  
Bruce straightened his spine immediately. "What? No! Alfred, I'm...how did you find out?"

  
"Oh, so you did sleep with a fellow last night." Alfred smirked, "may I ask who it was?"

  
Bruce mentally facepalmed. "It was Superman, and no, we didn't sleep together like the way you think, but yes, we slept together. On top of the Daily Planet."

  
Alfred quirked an eyebrow. "You slept on the Daily Planet?"

  
"Uh, yeah."

  
"And you didn't have copulation."

  
Bruce blushed and swallowed. "...No?"

  
"Too bad. Master Clark is a good match for you, I must say. Not to mention, his super speed and..." He stopped, smiling at Bruce who's about to explode. "Well, he has some, advantages in bed, that's for sure."

  
"Alfred..."

  
"Consider my words, Master Bruce. Oh, and let me put that tracker on first." Alfred walked away and scooped up the tattered bat-suit on the floor, leaving a very flustered Bruce and hundreds of screeching bats behind.

  
~

  
The following weeks went by a flash. Bruce went out several times with Clark, and Batman hung out with Superman on rooftops. Alfred installed his child-trackers, as he'd called it, and some of the bats in the cave has bat babies. Scarecrow almost destroyed the city, and Penguin decided that beaks were a necessity in operas. In short, it was a normal week.

  
Just one thing. The Legion of Doom has escaped again. Hardly suprising.

  
Batman was neck to neck with Lex, who'd finally decided to cover the only exposed part of his armour, his bald head. Took him long enough, Batman mused, as he tried prying it off from the top. Strangely, there was no opening, no even the tiniest crack to get his batarang inside. Trying a different approach, he swung to the opposing building and hurtled three explosive granules at him, but all was swatted away like flies.

  
"Nice upgrade! How did you do this in jail?" Batman shouted, hoping to provoke, but he got no answer.

  
A huge mechenical hand smashed down, and he lunged away just in time. Trying again, he yelled, "Does that helmet block you from speaking or what?" Still nothing.

  
Something's definitely off, he thought, Lex never passes up a chance to boast. And in that instance, hundreds of possible reasons flashed in his brain.

  
Running out of options, he threw an electric net at Lex, sending him up in sparks, but without screams. He crossed out reasons in his mental list and shot another one out with increased voltage, and he crashed to the ground with a line of black smoke.

  
Grass in the park went up in flames where green and purple armour landed. Holding Lex up by the throat, Batman growled, "You'd better talk before I make you."

  
A female voice answered him in a foreign language. Recorded, computer couldn't translate it, alien language? Batman thought, if this isn't the real Lex, then where is...?

  
The female voice quickened, but still uncomprehensible. Glowing red beams began to emit from the armour like disco lights. They increase in intensity until the voice gave way to a high pitched beep which forced Batman to drop the body to cover his ears. All of this seems weirdly familiar, somehow.

  
With a sudden realisation, Batman lept backwards, but not fast enough. The explosion blasted out with such a power that all nearby plants were instantly singed. Excruciating pain blossomed all over his body at once but the air has been knocked out so he couldn't scream. The bat-suit prevented most damage, but did little to cushion the fall, and he fell in a painful heap.

  
The world was a spinning mess, black and red spots cloud his vision. Fire was everywhere the eye could see, and a part of his gauntlet was lying, completely melted at the side. He tried to wiggle his toes, but a fresh wave of tormenting pain stopped him.

  
"Clark..."

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you guys think! :3


End file.
